The murmers of a wolf
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: Van Helsing and Carl are called back to Transylvania. On the way they are stopped by an apparent apparition of someone they know. Will they be able to solve the mystery and how will the daughter of a werewolf help?
1. Strange Greetings

The air in the country smelled old, grim like it had been there for centuries. Carl twittered nervously which was his habit while Van Helsing stared out the carriage window. The order had dispatched them due tp the increase of diappearances in Transylvania. They believed there was a supernatural cause and Van Helsing and Carl were to find out the cause and its intent. Van Helsing held back a pained sigh. This was the same forest he and Anna had been riding in before he had been bitten. Bitten and given the curse that would lead him to killing Anna in cold blood.

Carl stopped twittering for a second and looked at his friend. He could see Van Helsing's eyes clouded over and knew what he was thinking. Anna had been a beautiful girl. But she was also kind, and brave, and ready to sacrifice anything for her family._That is what she did_, thought Carl, _She made the ultimate sacrifice. For both her family and Van Helsing_.

Suddenly the carriage made a jarring stop. Both occupants were knocked around a bit, but were none worse for wear.

" We can't be there yet," said Carl the nervousness returning to his voice.

" We're not," said Vam Helsing grimly. Slowly he pulled out a gleaming pistol. Carl watched Van Helsingas he got into a position to fire. Van Helsing made a gesture forCarl to open the door. Mutely Carl grabbed the handel and pulled it open. But the shot never came.

Standing there inthe doorway was Anna grinning, " Welcome back, my friends."

* * *

Sorry if this doesn't sound like the first beginning I had to rewrite it from memory. 


	2. Old friends met again

" Anna," gasped Van Helsing in clear shock.

" But...but how can it be," stuttered Carl looking at her, "Your well," he couldn't bring himself to finish the phrase.

Anna looked at them both strangely. Laughing she hit Van Helsing in the shoulder and said, "What is wrong with you two. You look like you have seen a ghost."

" But we have," muttered Carl.

Van Helsing stared at Anna stunned. He couldn't move, or think. All he knew was that the woman he had loved and killed was standing in front of him happy and alive.

" Anna, how?" He managed to murmer.

" How what?" asked Anna clearly confused by the greeting, " What is wrong with the two of you? Did something happen after you left?"

" No," replied Carl shaking away his shock, " Nothing happened per chance, we were just suprised in seeing you."  
Van Helsing shot him a look but he continued in saying, " We didn't expect you to meet us here."

Van Helsing could only nodd in agreement. It wasn't every day that you see a person you killed seemingly rise from the dead.

" It's good to see you, Anna," he said.

" You, too, my friend. Now come I have horses to take you the rest of the way," with that she left the carriage.

" Van Helsing," said Carl when she was gone," How is it possible? Anna, here? I mean she's not an apparition scince she could physically touch you, but she's been dead for a year now."

" I don't know, Carl," replied Van Helsing, " But whatever is going on it is our job to find out what."

" Yes, you right," replied Carl as they exited the carriage.

Anna stood beside four strong, well-bred horses.On top of the fourth sat her brother. Without thinking Van Helsing grabbed his pistol and aimed itstraight at him.

" Van Helsing! What are you doing?" screamed Anna just before he shot.Despite the danger she ran and tackled him before he could shoot.

" Anna, stop. Your brother..." said Van Helsing before the wind was knocked out of him.

" What is going on?"exclaimed Carl,for he had not seen the exchange.

" Van Helsing," said Anna heatedly, " Why were you trying to kill my brother?"

" Because heis not your brother, Anna, don't you remember?He was transformed into a werewolf," Van Helsing replied just as heatedly.

" Yes, I remember. And we found the cure in Dracula's castle. We saved both him and you. Don't YOU remember?"said Anna clearly confused.

Van Helsing could only stare. What did she mean they found the cure for both of them. He had killed the young man just as he himself had been bitten. Valkin should not even be alive.

" I'm sorry, Anna," said Van Helsing mutely, " I..."

" The hour is late," replied Anna dismissing what he wasabout to say," We should be getting back."

Van Helsing looked at Anna. Her eyes were clouded over and looked unfocused. They looked almost as if she were in a trance. Looking up he saw Valkin also had the same clouded over look.Looking back to Carl, the monk could only shrug. Suddenly Anna whipped herself onto a horse.

" Are you coming?" she said.

" Yes," replied Van Helsing firmly. Carl looked at him with terror in his eyes but followed him and got onto the final horse.

" Let us be off," said Valkin calmly turning the horse's head and galloping off as fast as he could. Anna followed suit but not before looking back and smiling at Van Helsing.


	3. Pathway to the Castle

The ride itself did not take long at all. Though time held no bounds for Van Helsing, since all he could do was mutely stare at Anna. How was it possible that she was alive, and her brother as well. He still remembered the fury in her eyes after she had seen her brother breath his last. How she had come at him ready to do anything and recoiled when she saw what had been done.

He closed his mind to the memories. It shouldn't be, but it was. Before him rode Anna, alive and healthy. Happily reunited with her brother. For some reason he did not want it to change. For a moment he felt fear, fear that this was all a dream and that he would wake up to the dark reality.

Anna looked back on her friend and saw the clouded look in his eyes. How could he have forgotten? After all they had saved Valkin and him in one night, and she herself had heard him vow his love to her. Yet he seemedso forlorn, as though he thought this was all a dream. Deep inside her she felt a strange pain of regret. She had been feeling this pain for a long time now and didn't understand where it had come from. Looking over to Valkin she saw a troubled look come upon his face as well.

Suddenly the horses realed under their riders. Van Helsing, Anna, and Valkin managed to stay on but Carl was not so lucky. As he was thrown from his horse he felt a strange glimmer of excitement before meeting the ground. Van Helsing who had managed to control his steed paced towards him and called out, " Carl, are you alright?"

" Oh, yes, very well indeed," muttered the monk as he stood up. Glowering at Van Helsing's amused smile he added, " After all it's not everyday one falls over a horse."

Laughing at the remark Van Helsing grasped Carl's hand and hoisted him on top of his own horse. Anna watched the entire episode with a knowing smile. Van Helsing looked back at her and his smile grew wider.

Carl seeing his friend's joy apprehensivly whispered, " Be careful, Van Helsing. For all we know this is the source of the disappearances."

Van Helsing looked back angrily at Carl and said, " Anna! How dare you say such a thing!"

" I'm just saying we should keep an open mind," replied Carl earnestly. Van Helsing looked angrily at him then back to Anna. Sadly he nodded his head.

" We should be getting to the castle," interupted Valkin impatiently, " The wolves we'll be out soon."

Anna nodded towards her brother and took off on her horse. Valkin and Van Helsing (with Carl) followed. After an hour of riding the castle towers gleamed in the distance.

* * *

" This is where you will be staying," said Anna as she led Van Helsing into a large, foreboding room.

" Not exactly meant for comfort is it?" he jokingly commented as he picked up a lose weapon from the writing desk.

" It used to be my father's study," replied Anna, " He moved in the bed for when he fell asleep researching..."

" It is over now, Anna," replied Van Helsing seeing her distressed look.

" I know," she replied sadly, " But that does not change the lose."

" Nothing ever will," he said softly.

Anna looked back at him. He had his own way of dealing with everything around him. The fact that he lived a life with no memories made even more difficult to understand him. He seemed alone to the world and yet he understood it so well.

Van Helsing also began to look at Anna. She was so beautiful, even in the grimmest looking place. Again, though, he saw a change come over her. A change that made her seem as though she were in a trance.

" Anna,"he began taking a step towards her.

"No," she replied raising her hands, " I must attend to something."

Swiftly she left the room. VanHelsing could only stare out the doorway and then quietly walked to the bed. Sitting down he took a swift look around the room. Slowly he began to withdraw his gun. A noise fluttered against the shadows. It sounded like someone breathing. Someone was watching him and they drewcloser. Reaching behind him he grabbed a thin arm an pulled.Something tumbled into the bed beside him and he jumped. Gun trained he stopped before shooting a young girl withdark, powerful eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Anna entered a dark room. Silently she took her place beside her brother and listened for the words of the master. Overhead a soft voice whispered," Is all ready?" 

" Yes, my lady," Valkin and Anna replied in unison.

" Good. I shall have my werewolf soon," said a voice from the shadows. Slowly a withered old woman appeared. Carefully she handed Anna a box.

"Give it to him tonight," said the mysterious voice, "Tonight in his meal."

"Yes, my lady," replied Anna


	4. The visitor

Van Helsing stared at the girl who lay on the bed. She was dressed in a simple, black skirt and worea forest green sweater. Her hair was a dark brown and wildly strung at all angles.Her body seemed firm and nimble as thoughshe had been running all her life. But her eyes held a passionate fire he had never seen before. If the girl wasn't human he would have believed her to be some sort of monster.

" Who areyou?" he demanded still keeping the gun trained on her.

"Who are you?" he demand again. Again she refused to answer. Harshly he dragged her of the bed and pushed her against a wall.

" Who are you?" he demanded even more dangerously.

It was then that a single chain broke from her neck and fell to the floor.A sudden change came over the girl. She began to fight against his hold, as though her very life depended onit. Silently she struggled to keep his attention on her, tono avail. Van Helsing held her still and placed his hand near the string, seeing that it was actually annecklace baring a strange amulate. As he grew closer his handpaused, seconds from touching it.

A sudden chill ran through his body. He felt the rage of a caged wolf withinhim. The same rage he had felt while under the curse. Unable to control himself he threw the girlto the floor beside the amulet. In a quick effortless motion she grabbed the chain and whispered something in a foreign language.The rage subsided and VanHelsing, weakened by the sudden loss, could only stare at the girl.Looking back at him she carefully tied the necklace and amulet around her neck. For the first timehe saw theface of a wolf within it.

Catching the girl's ponderous stare he demanded again softly, "Who are you?"

" My nameis,Sebra," replied the girl,"And you are onetouchedby the curse."


	5. Part of the wolf

The statement itself had been bold. He couldn't believe how bold. More importantly he wanted to know. He wanted to know who this girl was and how she knew him. Van Helsing stared at the girl suspiciously. He then became aware of the thin knowing smile on her face.

Before he could even ask she said again, " You are one touched by the curse."

" I don't know what you are talking about," said VanHelsing, waiting to see her reaction.

It seemed as though the girl would not be tricked. She continued the smile as she said, " But you are one touched by the curse for only one touched by itwould react so to my amulet."

Before shecould reactVan Helsing grabbed her andpulled her up. Dangerously he looked into her eyes to see if there was something in them.He saw no evil, merely understanding.

" How is it that you know me?" he demanded.

Thegirl's face slightly lost it's smile. Calmly she said, " I do not know you. Only the monster that you are."

VanHelsing looked at her in disbelief.

"I amno monster," he said.

" Not now," replied the girl, " But upon the full moon you shall be."

"If I am a monster," demanded Van Helsing, " Then how is it you are not afraid of me?"

" I have the presence of the curse, " replied the girlsaddness seeping into her voice, " So I have no fear of you."

As she said this VanHelsing instantly placed his gun to her. In his mind shehad just admitted to being a werewolf and not safe. The girl's eyes for a moment flashed with fear, and then seemed to await the end. At that moment Anna walked into the room.

" Van Helsing!" she cried asshe ran to him. Grabbing his armshe courageously stopped him from firing his bullet.

" Van Helsing, don't," she said asshe grabbed on tohim. Without resistance he let Anna grab the gun, more out of fear that he would hurt her. Once she had the gun, however, he turned on her.

" What are you doing, Anna?" he exclaimed as Anna finally took the gun from him.

" The question asked is what are you doing? You were going to shoot Sebra!" exclaimed Anna just asamazed.

" The child is dangerous. Whatwere you thinking havinga werewolf here?"

" Werewolf!"exclaimed Anna in shock.Looking at Sebrashe saw the girl give a light shrug and smile. Suddenly she realized what had happened.

" Sebra is not a werewolf," she saidsoothingly, trying to calm Van Helsing down, " She is touched by the curse though."

" How is it," demanded Van Helsing, "That she can be touched by the curse and not be a werewolf.?"

"Because my father was a werewolf," said Sebra suddenly.

Van Helsing looked back at her as did Anna. Sighing Anna prepared for Sebra's outburst.

" My father was a werewolf," repeated Sebra, " And because he was bitten before he and my mother married he did not turncompletely into a wolf before I was concieved."

" Sebra," interupted Anna.

" No," replied Sebra and harshly indicating towards Van Helsing, "If this man believes me a werewolf than let him knowwhat Itruly am!"

Van Helsing said nothingas she continued, " And because my father had the curse but was not transformed somehowI was given the knowledge of the wolf, and it's fearlessness.so sir, if you wish to strike me do. If not then put yourweapon down."

Van Helsing looked at the girl for a moment. He had looked into her eyes, and had sensed no evil from her. No, she merely had a wildness and bravery that was unsusual. Sighing he lowered his gun.

"If you truly are intuned to the werewolf then you know their nature," he said.

" Yes, in a way," replied the girl.

" Then tell me is ita werewolf that..." henever got to finish his sentence.At that moment a horrible scream had sounded through the hall. A scream that seemed to come from Carl's room.


	6. Carl's room

" CARL?" yelled Van Helsing as he and the two woman barged into the monk's room. Thankfully he saw that his friend was bodily alright, except that he was deathly pale.

" Carl, are you alright?" he said as he made his way to him. As he stood by Carl's side he saw the other man's eyes blanketed in paralyzing fear.

Shaking him he yelled slightly, " Carl, answer me God damn it!"

Suddenly Carl snapped back, " Your not suppose to curse," was the first thing that came out of his mouth. It took a second for him to realize where he was.

Cautiously he looked around the room. When his eyes fell on Anna he let out a whimper and his terrified eyes flew to Van Helsing.

Grabbing onto his friend's shoulders he whimpered, " Don't trust her. I've seen it. I...," and then he collapsed in a state of shock. Van Helsing held onto his friend as he fell and Anna as well as Sebra ran to his side.

Without hesitation Sebra placed an ear to the monk's chest. Relieved that an audible heartbeat could be heard she breathed a sigh. Van Helsing dragged Carl to his bed and with a little effort pulled the monk onto it. Anna followed him and pulled the blankets over Carl after Van Helsing put him on the bed.

" What do you think he saw?" she whispered to Van Helsing.

" I don't know. Possibly one of the clue's your ancestor left," replied Van Helsing, " Seeing what happened last time."

Suddenly he became aware that Anna had taken his hand. The silk-like texture of her gloves was comforting. How he had missed her. At that moment Sebra, who had disappeared, returned carrying a steaming bowl and a cloth. Silently she sat down on the bed next to Carl and began to wipe his face with the warm water.

" He did not see a clue to Dracula," she said finally. Looking up she saw the questioning look in Van Helsing's eyes.

But before she could finish her statement Anna hissed, " Be quiet, he doesn't need to know."

That caught his attention. Looking at Anna Van Helsing demanded forcefully, " Know What!"

For a second a flash of fear past over Anna's eyes. Swiftly she pulled her hand away from Van Helsing's and took a step back. Then the fear diminished.

" Anna," Van helsing said softly taking her hand again, " Anna," he said again suprised that he had scared her.

Anna seeing the apprehension and confusion in his eyes smiled.

" It is alright, my friend," she said, " I had just hoped the cause of your travels would not interfere."

In the back Sebra gave a heartless laugh, " Is this NOT the Van Helsing you told me of," she said.

Anna glared at the girl then said to Van Helsing, " Come I will tell you all I know at dinner."

Van Helsing started to agree but turned to look at Carl. Sebra who had gone back to washing the monk's face could feel Van Helsing's eyes try and penetrate into her.

" You needn't worry," she said, " I'll stay with him. Besides he'll probably wake up in a few minutes."

Then turning to Van Helsing with earnest in her eyes she said, " Do not worry. My mother was very good with taking care of the sick. She passed that on to me," then she turned back to attend to Carl.

Though he wasn't satisfied Van Helsing found himself being led away by Anna. As he looked back he saw Sebra intently watching over Carl. Deep down he hoped that his friend would be alright.


	7. Dinner

Van Helsing looked across the table at Anna. Again he felt himself memorizing every feature of her face for fear that this might all be a dream. Anna, for her part, looked at him smiling dreamily. As the dinner was brought in the spell was broken.

" Anna, what is going on?" Van Helsing said finally, " You know what the truth is behind these disappearances."

Right before his eyes he saw Anna shift uncomfortably. When she looked him in the face her eyes showed fear.

" Anna?" breathed Van Helsing.

" No," came the reply, " You need to know. But first, won't you drink out of your glass?"

Van Helsing looked at her andthen to the wine glass sitting next to him.

" Anna," he replied firmly.

" Please, Gabriel," she begged, " Drink."

Van Helsing looked at her suspiciously. Then as if under a trance he picked up the glass and sipped it's contents.

Anna smiled and said, " Alright, you want information. Well, here it is."

Van Helsing waited for her to answer but she continued to smile. Suddenly he became aware of an almost burning sensation. It wasn't like a fire, but more like a passionate emotion burning in him. Steadly it grew stronger and deep within his mind Van Helsing realized to late what it was. Somehow, someway he had reawakened the wolf.


End file.
